


Thirst

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn With Mild Plot, a tiny porn, patron fic, some implied masochism on owain's part, succubus au, succubus!inigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Inigo has always preferred to starve rather than endanger others by feeding. That Owain has offered is kind of unheard of. That he enjoys it this much is even worse.





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieano/gifts).



Inigo can hear the squelch of oil while he moves. In and out, Owain’s hips slap against his ass with each hard thrust. Each movement is a jolt of pleasure that’s building too fast, too soon. He’s focused on the little details in that moment. He’s focused on the way Owain’s breath is coming out ragged, and on the gasps of pleasure spilling from his own lips. He’s focused on his thighs and how slick they are with the oil. He’s got his fingernails streaking down Owain’s back and he knows they’re leaving marks. Owain grunts but Inigo is sure it’s mixed with sounds of pleasure.

He’s not supposed to do this. Not with Owain. He  _ cares _ about Owain. But he doesn’t have much choice, as his friend pointed out. It’s do or die. It’s not exactly easy to be a succubus. In fact, it’s kind of frowned upon. Inigo tries not to let people know. For years he’s scraped by without having to sleep with anyone. Seducing young women in town but never taking it far enough, he’s been living off fumes of lust. Then along comes Owain with the argument that he  _ has to _ feed. He needs to be at his full strength.

And here they are. Inigo’s fingers are twisted up in the length of Owain’s hair that he can cling to. Every thrust has him scooting back up the bedroll in Owain’s tent. Owain’s starting to lose his rhythm. Gods, he’s going to come. He feels good, balls deep in Inigo. He feels  _ incredible _ and Inigo can practically taste it. It’s weird. It’s weird to feed off of sexual energy as a whole, but off of  _ Owain’s _ … Inigo doesn’t know if he’ll ever forgive himself for this.

Owain moans near his ear and a chill goes through Inigo. He arches his back as his buildup gets stronger and stronger. It’s pulling him oh so tight until it  _ snap _ s _. _

“ _ Owain!” _ He cries. He sobs, really, as pleasure washes over him. His eyes roll back and then squeeze shut, his toes curl, his fingers dig deeper into Owain’s back until he’s practically ripping him open. He comes in a syrupy wave that pulses through him, splatters over his belly and chest, and feels  _ rejuvenating _ . As Owain comes too, it’s even better. He can feel the arousal, the desire, the need. It burns like fire but he drinks it in and it quenches that flame.

Inigo never wants to come down from this high, but then Owain collapses on top of him and he realizes he might have gone too far. In fact, panic sweeps over him. His eyes refocus while he rapidly blinks to try and figure out what he did. Owain fell over him. He slaps his back gently. “Owain, Owain?! Are you—say something!”

He’s dead, Inigo’s brain supplies. Dead dead dead. He was so busy feeding off of their mingled pleasure that he didn’t bother to spare enough energy to keep his old friend, his  _ best friend _ alive. He’s halfway to tears when Owain draws in a gasp as if he hasn’t breathed in days. He’s fine. He’s alive!

Inigo wraps his arms tight around Owain’s shoulders and sobs. “You’re alright? Tell me you’re alright, tell me you’re fine. We’re never doing this again, I should never have let this happen.”

“That was…” Owain whispers. Inigo braces himself for the worst. Owain surprises him. “So hot. I—It was like I couldn’t breathe, I… wow.”

Inigo laughs through tears, a watery mess, and he pushes Owain off of him. Owain stays there on the bedroll, naked and sticky with oil and come and no doubt a little blood on his back. “Wow?! That’s what you have to say? I almost killed you.”

“It was  _ awesome _ .”

“Well I hope you enjoyed it, because I’m never doing that to you again.” Inigo turns onto his side to watch Owain. He really does seem to be fine, thank goodness, but the reality of the situation hasn’t escaped him. He almost killed Owain today, because he allowed himself to indulge. “I’ll survive some other way.”

Owain doesn’t respond and Inigo realizes he’s fallen asleep. He sighs and throws the blankets over him, too. Then he lays there with his arms wrapped around Owain, with his cheek laid against his head. He owes him his life, today. He feels better than he has in years. Owain really is a hero. Inigo kisses the top of his head and settles in to sleep. “Never again.”

 


End file.
